Role Playing can be Fun
by Vulpixi Misa
Summary: When you're bored, you try anything to get out of it... Horo Horo finds that Role Playing could be fun... or maybe not...


Role Playing can be Fun... or Not

Heh... Attempt at humor fics, because I don't usually write humor...

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners...

-------------

Horo Horo sat on the "porch" of the Asakura house, watching Yoh train and Manta watching Yoh train. He sighed, got up and went inside. He should be grateful he wasn't doing any chores or anything. He walked around the house to find something to do.

As he went by the living room table, he spotted a piece of long red cloth. Boredom got to him, so he went over and picked it up. Horo Horo stared at it a while longer before taking his headband off and putting the red cloth, like the way Anna would. He went over to a mirror hanging on the wall and examined his reflection. The Ainu shaman adjusted it a bit so that a few locks of his blue hair stuck out. He stared at his reflection again, then stuck his tongue out.

He continued to make faces at the mirror when Ren walked pass the room. The Chinese shaman caught a glimpse of Horo Horo and backed up to see what he was doing.

"Yoh! I want you to run to America and back in less than 5 minutes!" Horo Horo yelled to the mirror, trying to imitate Anna. Ren smirked, amused by this and sat down by the table.

"Manta, wash the floor, get the groceries, do the laundry, make dinner, blah blah blah..." He snickered at his own antics before continuing.

"Horo Horo-"

"Hai?"

Horo Horo whirled around to see who answered. Ren was adjusting the headband, which happened to be Horo Horo's, on his head so that his bangs covered it, but was still visible.

"Oi Ren, what are you doing with my headband?"

Ren stood up, then turned to look at him. "Ren, I'm not Ren, My name is Horo Horo." He stuck his tongue out. "And I like Chinese food."

Horo Horo stared at Ren, blinked, then bursts out laughing.

The tongari boy cleared his throat and spoke up. "Why Anna, are you actually laughing?"

Horo Horo immediately shut up and adjusted his clothes. "Shut up you... Now get back to work."

"Hai..." and Ren went around the room with an imaginary wash cloth.

As the two went on with their Role Playing Game, a figure stood by the door frame watching them.

Horo Horo and Ren, now rolling around on the floor, tears in their eyes, laugh uncontrollably. Ren stopped when he heard footsteps and saw a shadow loom over them. He noticed that the figure has his Kwan Dao.

Angered, he attempted to get up. "Oi, Kisama! What are you doing with my-"

"CHUUKA ZANMAI!!!"

The shadowed person attacked the two, also destroying the room in the process. The ceiling fell on the two shamans, then, dust rose into the air. After the dust cleared, Horo Horo and Ren crawled out of the debris, covered in dust and ceiling particles. The Ainu coughed while the Chinese looked around for their attacker, but found no one.

-------------

Yoh dropped down on the grass, exhausted and out of breath. He closed his eyes, but some light still got through. When the light vanished, he slightly opened them to see a worried Manta looming over him.

"Ne... Yoh-kun, daijoubu?"

Yoh reclosed his eyes and answered with a nod. He put his arm on his forehead and exhaled.

"Ne... where's Horo Horo?" Manta looked around, no Horo Horo in sight. He slightly paled when he saw Anna walking over to them.

"Yoh, why are you resting now, you still have another hour to go."

The two boys quickly got up and resumed their positions.

"By the way Manta, the living room needs cleaning up..."

With that, Anna strolled away, leaving Yoh and Manta to wonder why there was a purple party triangle hat attached to the back of her head... and why she had Ren's Kwan Dao...

-------------

Haha, that's all folks! If you still don't get it, Anna was Horo and Ren's "attacker". Sorry for the OOC-ness of Ren, I just wanted him to be more cheerful and wear Horo's headband. That, and I wanted Anna to be Ren with the purple party hat. Well, the whole idea started with Horo wearing Anna's head gear thing... I'm not any good at writing humor fics, so don't kill me if it was crappy... Questions? Comments? Nasty remarks? Just click the little button down there.


End file.
